Encuentro casual
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: [Vida Cotidiana][AU] Él era la persona más extravagante que había conocido en sus veinticinco años de vida: Usaba faldas, era mucho más femenino que algunas mujeres y ciertamente, tenía una personalidad muy particular. ¿Lo peor de todo? Que estaba enamorándose de él. Male!UkrainexPoland./Male!Belarus x Lithuania.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones:** Para esta historia, estoy utilizando las versiones Male de Ucrania (Dmitri) y Belarús (Nickolai).

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Se suponía que era un día común, como todos los demás. Trabajo, universidad y luego ir a casa. Esa era su rutina diaria y no se quejaba de ella. No le importaba vivir de ésa manera, porque era la única forma que conocía. Nunca pensó que en aquella noche, iba a conocer a alguien que pondría su mundo de cabeza y le cambiaría por completo…

La historia comienza con un muchacho de veinticinco años que caminaba de regreso a su casa. Ya estaba en su último año y sólo le faltaban un par de materias para recibirse de Ingeniero Agrónomo. Le había costado muchísimo llegar a ese último escalón de su carrera, ya que no provenía de una familia muy rica precisamente.

Trabajaba gran parte del día para poder mantener a sus hermanos y a él mismo. Gracias a Dios, sus hermanos menores ya estaban en la veintena o a punto de entrar a la misma, por lo que también habían comenzado a aportar a la casa.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando entró a la vivienda que compartía con los otros dos. Pensó que se trataría de una noche como las demás. Comería la cena que su hermano menor, Nickolai, le había dejado y se iría directamente a la cama. No esperaba más que eso.

—Al fin en casa… —murmuró dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba realmente agotado y sabía que mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ponerse a leer sus libros. Al menos, su jefe había sido lo suficientemente comprensivo como para darle un par de días libres. Claro que luego tendría que compensarlo.

Nunca saludaba ya que normalmente sus hermanos estaban ocupados en sus propias habitaciones, ya sea durmiendo o estudiando o haciendo vida social. No solía meterse en ello ya que había pasado por una tremenda vergüenza en alguna ocasión y desde esa vez, había decidido que cada uno debía hacer sus propias cosas.

Sin embargo, se extrañó que hubiera tantas voces en el comedor. ¿Acaso había una fiesta y ninguno de sus hermanos le había dicho sobre eso? ¿O quizás era tan despistado que se le había pasado por encima? Rápidamente dejó su mochila sobre el sofá y lo primero que vio fue un muchacho, de cabellos rubio, quien vestía una falda bastante corta, recostado por la mesa.

—Ah, esto… —Se sonrojó muchísimo ya que podía ver hasta su ropa interior y aún más. De todo lo que podía haber encontrado en su comedor, ciertamente un rubio tan extravagante no encabezaba la lista.

Aquel encuentro, por más casual que en ese momento pareciera, sería fundamental para la vida de nuestro querido ucraniano. Por supuesto, en ese momento no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero más adelante, incluso hasta agradecería que eso hubiera sucedido.

El polaco en cuanto se percató de la presencia del mayor, se bajó un poco más la falda y se escondió detrás del lituano, sin importarle en lo absoluto el disimular que estaba temblando. Sin embargo, pese al ataque de timidez, mantuvo la mirada en el rostro del ucraniano.

—¡¿O sea, qué onda?! —exclamó molesto y volvió a esconderse detrás de Toris. Le recordaba demasiado al ruso y pensó, por un momento, que se trataba de él. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que el recién llegado era un par de centímetros más bajo que Iván y no tenía esa aura que rodeaba a éste último.

Dmitri no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué había gente que no conocía en su propio comedor? ¿Acaso había entrado en la casa equivocada o algo así? Ni Iván ni Nickolai estaban por allí, o al menos, no los veía por ningún lado. Pensó en dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y revisar el número de la casa. Porque francamente no lo comprendía.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Félics, Toris fue corriendo a presentarse. El polaco se mantuvo siempre detrás del lituano, sin sacarle los ojos encima del ucraniano.

—¡Ah, lo siento! Perdona nuestra mala educación, por favor —El muchacho se sonrojó por completo y bajó la cabeza —Ah, soy Toris y él es Félics. Yo… —Le daba vergüenza presentarse a sí mismo, ya que le daba la impresión de que cierto bielorruso no le había comentado nada de sí mismo —Yo… Yo estoy saliendo con Nickolai —murmuró con mucha pena. Le resultaba demasiado obvio que aquel hombre no tenía la menor idea sobre eso.

Al ucraniano casi le dio un infarto ahí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera que enterarse de ésa manera? Estaba más que seguro que Iván ya lo sabía tiempo atrás, mientras que él recién lo descubría. Sin embargo, pese a tal impresión, trató de comportarse lo mejor que pudo dadas las circunstancias.

—Ah, mucho gusto. Soy el hermano mayor de Iván y Nickolai —Le pasó la mano con cierta timidez. La verdad era que no podía creer aún que no lo supiera —Dmitri.

Sin embargo, pese a que estaba hablando con él, no podía apartar su mirada del rubio. No sabía si era su extravagante forma de vestir o la manera altanera en que lo miraba, pero había algo en él que le causaba una profunda curiosidad. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto alguien que se vistiera de ésa manera. De hecho, para asegurarse de que no estaba confundido, habló muy despacio con el lituano.

—Es… Es hombre, ¿verdad? —Sabía que era una cosa horrible para preguntar pero quería confirmar sus sospechas, de un modo u otro.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro que sí —respondió el lituano como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—O sea, ¿por cuánto tiempo más estaremos esperando acá? —Félics se dio la vuelta y comenzó a zarandear sus mangas, ya que estaba terriblemente aburrido. Luego se enfocó en el ucraniano y se acercó a él, para luego señalarle con el dedo —¡Tú te pareces demasiado a Iván! ¿Qué onda con eso?

Dmitri se limitó a mirarle, ya que no sabía cómo responderle. Ya había escuchado mil veces lo mismo, así que no le extrañaba que le dijera tal cosa. Aunque, para variar, le hubiese gustado escuchar algo como "Iván se parece a ti" o algo semejante. Bueno, no era de enfadarse y ciertamente, no lo iba a hacer por algo tan absurdo como eso.

—Hablando de eso, ¿dónde están mis hermanos? —preguntó ya que le extrañaba no ver ninguna cara familiar por ahí cerca. Además, debía admitir que el polaco lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Así que desvió la mirada como mejor pudo antes de que empezara a sudar o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de que alguien respondiera ya que en ese mismo instante, Nickolai apareció de la nada con una bolsa en sus brazos. Parecía estar un poco, bueno, bastante fastidiado por llevarla consigo. No obstante, sus ojos fueron directamente a su hermano mayor.

—Te dije que iba a comprar tu cena a la noche, en cuanto llegara del colegio—murmuró como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Aunque, por supuesto, no había contado que Dmitri era realmente distraído hasta ese momento. Respiró profundamente, molesto, y decidió explicarle nuevamente —Voy a estudiar con mis compañeros. Toma —Arrojó la bolsa sobre la mesa.

El ucraniano, como ya estaba acostumbrado a ese humor de su hermano menor, no le prestó mucha atención. Revisó la bolsa y se sorprendió. Bastante. ¿Por qué había salido a esa hora solamente para comprarle algo para cenar? Era un gesto que realmente le había asombrado.

Se sintió un poco apenado por no recordar las palabras de Nickolai. Pero, a veces, estaba tan agobiado por todo que ciertas cuestiones como ésas, simplemente se le escapaban de las manos. Esperaba que lo supiera comprender, ya que no lo hacía a propósito.

—Es sólo un sándwich —dijo el bielorruso para que Dmitri no se le viniera encima. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo cariñoso que se podía poner su hermano cuando quería —Iván y yo hemos estado todo el día afuera. Es lo menos… —Hizo un movimiento con la muñeca para restarle importancia —Me voy a estudiar —añadió y les hizo una señal para que el lituano y el polaco le siguieran.

El muchacho se quedó sin palabras. Normalmente, los tres hacían su vida aparte así que muy pocas veces, uno de los dos hacía algo por él. Eso no significaba que no lo apreciara o no le gustara. Al contrario, agradecía que, en esas contadas ocasiones, pensaran en él. Sin embargo, en cuanto quiso decir algo, se dio cuenta que los tres ya iban hacia al dormitorio de Nickolai.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte —dijo el lituano con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro —Siento si… Si abusamos de la amabilidad de su casa —comentó antes de darse la vuelta para entrar a la habitación del bielorruso.

Sin embargo, el polaco le dio un último vistazo. Esto puso todavía más nervioso al ucraniano de lo que ya estaba. Se rascó la cabeza ya que pensó que nuevamente le iba a decir algo extravagante. Era ésa mirada que tenía lo que le ponía realmente tenso. Le daba la impresión de que lo estaba juzgando o algo así.

No obstante, después de mirarle de arriba abajo, se acercó para susurrarle algo al lituano, mientras que continuaba observándolo. Aunque intentó leer los labios de Félics, había sido en vano, porque no entendió nada de lo que había dicho. Suspiró e intentó restarle importancia. Supuso que no tenía opción. Además, solamente eran compañeros de su hermano, así que no tenía razón para sentirse de ésa manera tan ridícula.

Agarró el sándwich y en cuanto se disponía a irse a su propio dormitorio…

—¡O sea, esto no es justo! ¡No sé cómo les explico! —El polaco súbitamente se había enojado con sus dos compañeros y salió del cuarto con un enorme puchero en su rostro. Lucía estar realmente celoso o algo parecido.

—Félics, son sólo unos minutos… —Toris estaba sumamente avergonzado por echar de esa manera a su mejor amigo. Pero como al bielorruso se le había dado aprovechar el momento con él, le parecía que alguien estaba de más en esa habitación.

—¡Sabía que no debía haber venido! —exclamó realmente molesto. Estaba tan enojado que no se estaba fijando realmente por donde estaba yendo. Se limpió un poco la ropa y en cuanto se disponía a marcharse, chocó contra el pecho del ucraniano.

Al principio, no sabía qué rayos se había metido en su camino. En cuanto levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de aquel hombre que había entrado a la cocina de una manera tan repentina que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera enojado por estar ahí parado. De hecho, estaba planeando decirle algo al respecto cuando Nickolai se le adelantó.

—Entretenlo un rato, Dmitri —Ni siquiera lo planteó como una petición. De inmediato, antes que aquel o Félics pudieran replicar ante la "solicitud" del muchacho, éste cerró la puerta.

Ahora los dos estaban atrapados en la casa, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. El ucraniano se rascó la nuca, dejó sus pertenencias de nuevo sobre la mesa de estar de la sala y agarró el sándwich. A pesar de que estaba a punto de comerlo, ya que estaba muy hambriento, pudo darse cuenta de la forma en que el rubio observaba su comida. Parecía que quería pedirle algo pero no se animaba a hacerlo.

Respiró profundamente y luego de sentarse sobre el sofá, cortó el sándwich con sus propias manos. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para que ambos lados tuvieran el mismo tamaño. Aunque era bastante tímido, se lo ofreció a Félics. Éste lo miró por un largo rato, como si fuera un cachorro desconfiado y luego lo agarró.

—O sea, gracias… —dijo en voz baja, con las mejillas sonrojadas y luego probó un bocado del emparedado que le había dado el otro. Se sentó también, aunque a una distancia respetable del ucraniano. Aún no se sentía en confianza como para hablarle completamente relajado.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado —Ladeó su cabeza para echarle otro vistazo a su particular vestimenta y luego le dio un mordisco a su porción. Estaba demasiado hambriento, tanto que no le importó obviar por unos momentos los modales que alguna vez su madre le había enseñado. En cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, se tapó la boca y quiso que la tierra le tragara —Lo… Lo siento —comentó mientras que sus ojos celestes miraban hacia otro lado.

Por un momento, parecía ser que la incomodidad y el silencio reinarían en aquella habitación. Después de todo, ambos eran bastante tímidos como para conversar con extraños. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que nunca llegó a comprender, inesperadamente fue el polaco el que dio el primer paso.

Sacudió su melena rubia y se paró frente al ucraniano, tratando de ser lo más valiente que podía y procurando vencer su timidez, al mismo tiempo. Quizás no era tan malo como parecía ser.

—Soy Félics —Si bien, primero apartó su mirada, volvió a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro y consiguió finalmente mirarle de frente al hombre que estaba sentado, expectante de él.

—Dmitri, mucho gusto —Sonrió tan sinceramente como pudo, contento de que aquella tensión se hubiera roto.

Aquel encuentro había casual, sin ningún otro tipo de intenciones. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de descubrir que las cosas suceden siempre por alguna razón…

* * *

Desde hace tiempo, que estoy muy encariñada con el ucraniano y quería escribir algo con él de protagonista.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Aún no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre aquel muchacho rubio, quien se hallaba sentado frente a él. De vez en cuando, sus ojos celestes se desviaban hacia la falda y sus piernas descubiertas. No porque fuera un pervertido, sino porque tenía mucha curiosidad. Nunca había visto a alguien con tanta seguridad para vestirse de ésa manera, ya que suponía que recibía críticas de la gente.

Sin embargo, como sabía que era bastante grosero preguntar por su ropa, decidió pensar en otro tema sobre el cual hablar. Le costó un poco sacarle los ojos de encima para poder pensar en ello. No tardó en venirle otra idea.

—¿Hace mucho que… que mi hermano y Toris salen juntos? —preguntó. Aquello le había hecho sentir mal. Es decir, se suponía que eso debía saberlo pero era tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

El polaco pareció contento de que le preguntara eso, ya que no tardó demasiado en ponerse a hablar. Le contaría todos los detalles, si eso era posible. Sacudió su melena rubia con una de sus manos, listo para ponerse a chismosear sobre ello. Por otro lado, se había dado cuenta de la manera en que le había mirado. Siempre lo hacían y en lugar de sentirse ofendido, le encantaba recibir esa clase de atención.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Toris y Nickolai salieron de la habitación de éste. Obviamente, Félics se levantó rápido, ya que todavía estaba molesto y enfadado por la manera en que lo habían echado de la habitación. Agarró al lituano del brazo, ya que solamente habían ido por un rato y ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

—¡O sea! ¿Cómo qué me echan de esa manera? La próxima vez me consiguen una cita o algo así —reclamó, con un enorme puchero en su rostro.

—Ah, lo siento de verdad… —El lituano se sonrojó por lo que había mencionado su amigo, ya que era bastante cierto.

—En fin, nos vemos mañana —En cambio, el bielorruso ignoró por completo la petición del polaco, porque realmente no le importaba. Acompañó a ambos hasta la puerta y luego le dio un beso en los labios al lituano.

El ucraniano, por su parte, se levantó ya que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Agarró lo que quedaba del sándwich y decidió que era mejor irse en silencio, mientras que su hermano menor se despedía de sus compañeros de secundaria. Aunque, debía admitir que estaba contento de que tuviese amigos, ya que solía preocuparle eso. Sin embargo, en cuanto les dio la espalda…

—Mucho gusto, Dmitri. Siento las molestias que pudimos ocasionarte —Se despidió el lituano por lo que el aludido se dio vuelta y les hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que también se despedía de ellos. Una gran sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, contento de haber conocido a la pareja de su hermano menor.

Sin embargo, el rubio se limitó a murmurar algo a su amigo y se apresuró a salir, sin antes echarle un último vistazo al ucraniano:—¡O sea, bye! —exclamó y se retiró tan rápido como pudo de la casa de los eslavos.

Cuando Nickolai cerró la puerta de una vez por todas, el otro le estaba esperando en la cocina. Quería conversar sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Le reclamaría por no haberle avisado que salía con alguien y por supuesto, quería saber todo al respecto. No podía en duda el gusto de su hermano, ya que Toris le pareció un buen muchacho. No obstante, como Félics estaba a punto de contarle todo cuando los dos salieron de la habitación, se había quedado con las ganas de saber más.

—Ni se te ocurra —Se le adelantó. Conocía a la perfección a su hermano mayor y su tendencia a inmiscuirse en todos sus asuntos y en los de Iván. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no le contaba casi nada sobre su vida personal.

—¿Eh? Sólo quería saber desde cuando… —dijo con un puchero en su rostro, debido al regaño de su hermano. Sólo estaba preocupado por él y nada más —Además, espero que estés teniendo sexo seguro —añadió, lo cual hizo que el otro se pusiera colorado y se enojara con él.

El muchacho le dio una mirada de odio y luego azotó la puerta de su habitación tan fuerte como pudo. Por cosas como ésas era que no confiaba en lo absoluto en su hermano mayor, porque siempre soltaba algo que le resultara completamente vergonzoso.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sintió mal. Dmitri se quedó observando un largo rato la puerta, pensando en que tal vez debería pedirle disculpas. Sin embargo, dado que eran pasadas las once, creyó que sería mejor dejarlo para el día de mañana. Nickolai tenía que ir temprano a la secundaria y él tenía que estudiar, así que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de conversar con él.

Respiró profundamente. No podía creer que su hermano "bebé" por decirlo de una forma, tuviera un compañero con ese estilo de vestir. Se rió. ¿Tanto había cambiado la secundaria desde que había salido de ella? Era tan inusual que estaba seguro que no podría olvidarse de él, por más que quisiera. Se rió, porque le había tomado completamente por sorpresa. A pesar de haber sido una jornada realmente cansadora, pensó que había terminado bien.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba pendiente la historia de su hermano y su pareja. De algún modo u otro, conseguiría saberlo todo.

Al mismo tiempo, Félics y Toris caminaban hacia al edificio de departamentos en donde ambos vivían. Como había comenzado a hacer frío, marchaban muy apegados el uno al otro. No habían hablado casi nada desde que habían salido de la casa de Nickolai, así que el primero decidió romper con el prolongado silencio.

—O sea, Nickolai no nos dijo que tenía hermanos gemelos —dijo de repente, mientras que sus ojos verdes se posaban sobre el rostro de su amigo, como si éste tuviera la obligación de saberlo —Bueno, como que no me lo mencionó —añadió, presionando un poco al lituano.

Sin embargo, éste simplemente suspiró. Aunque sus hermanos mayores se parecían, no eran gemelos. Sabía que el ucraniano era un par de años mayor que el otro o al menos, tenía esa impresión.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —respondió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a buscar las llaves en su abrigo. A pesar de que pensaba que quizás Nickolai tenía alguna razón para ello, sentía la misma curiosidad que el polaco así que hablaría mañana a la mañana, cuando estuvieran en la clase.

Así la noche fría pasó y dio lugar a un nuevo día. Como tenían educación física, ambos vestían su uniforme para tal materia. Sin embargo, fiel a su estilo, Félics se había puesto una cola de caballo con una preciosa goma rosada y un par de hebillas para que su cabello no le molestara. A estas alturas, Toris ya estaba acostumbrado así que no le dijo nada al respecto.

Claro que el resto de sus compañeros no pensaba lo mismo. Constantemente recibía insultos de algunos desubicados que no comprendían sobre el estilo del muchacho. Por ello, siempre iba escondido detrás del lituano ya que eso siempre le hacía sentir bastante mal. Ya había intentado razonar con esas personas, pero parecía que no conseguía hacerles entender. Así que cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos, terminaba escondiéndose.

Sin embargo, pese a los insultos, se había dicho a sí mismo que continuaría vistiendo siempre de la manera más fabulosa posible y eso nadie se lo arrebataría. En cuanto entraron al aula, se sentaron en el rincón que ocupaban. Félics miró hacia la ventana, no para ver qué estaba sucediendo allí afuera, sino que para arreglarse un poco mejor.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho por el que ambos estaban esperando, llegó. Dejó que Toris y Nickolai se saludaran, ya que no quería ser el sujetador de velas en ese caso y luego, se entrometió como él mejor sabía. Empujó suavemente al lituano hacia un lado y lo miró, con las manos sobre las caderas.

—¡Tú! O sea, ¿cómo que no me dijiste que tus hermanos mayores son gemelos? —Le reclamó. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si aquello fuera obligación del otro decírselo.

—No son gemelos —En cuanto lo aclaró, tiró su mochila y se sentó. Ya había tenido suficiente con el interrogatorio del ucraniano como para aguantar otro por parte del polaco. Estaba comenzando a idear cómo podría deshacerse de ambos de una vez por todas o de lo contrario, terminaría volviéndose loco. Era un pensamiento bastante horrible pero no le importaba demasiado, para ser sincero.

Pese a lo que acababa de decir, Félics no le creyó.

—¡Tú como que estás ciego! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sean? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—Porque no lo son —Se limitó a decir. Francamente no sabía qué rayos quería que le dijera o por qué le preguntaba tal cosa. Ya tenía suficiente con que otra gente le dijera que no se parecía en lo absoluto a sus dos hermanos, como para mantener esa absurda discusión.

Si bien Félics quería seguir preguntando, sobre todo acerca del ucraniano, entró el profesor de la materia, para el bienestar de la salud mental del bielorruso. Así que por un largo rato, se libraría de él. Aunque aún tenía que descubrir cómo hacer para que éste no les siguiera a todas las citas a las que iban.

En el momento que llegó el receso, Nickolai agarró al lituano y se lo llevó al baño, para luego encerrarlo en uno de los cubículos. Por supuesto, esto lo puso realmente nervioso porque era un lugar público y no quería hacer nada que pudiera comprometerlos. El rostro del primero estaba lleno de molestia y frustración, así que esa idea se fue tan pronto como vino a la cabeza de Toris.

No entendía que le pasaba pero decidió esperar a que se lo dijera, no quería provocarlo o algo por el estilo. Estaba casi seguro de que Félics los estaría buscando por toda la secundaria, ya que habían desaparecido tan rápido como el profesor había desaparecido. Esto le hacía sentir mal a Toris, ya que no quería dejarlo mucho tiempo por su cuenta.

Finalmente el otro habló:

—Tenemos que hacer algo con Félics —No era de andar con rodeos, sin importar el asunto del que se trataba, inclusive si ese tema era sobre el mejor amigo de su novio.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —En realidad, sí que lo había entendido pero había preferido preguntarle para asegurarse de que no lo hubiese malinterpretado. Deseaba que en verdad estuviera equivocado.

—Que viene a todas partes con nosotros —explicó.

Mientras tanto, el aludido caminaba por los pasillos en busca de sus amigos. ¿Acaso lo habían dejado de lado o algo por el estilo? No, no, no. Eso estaba fuera de cuestión. Sabía que Toris era incapaz de hacerle algo semejante. Quizás solamente estaban jugando a las escondidas con él y nada más. Sí, eso era. Se detuvo y se quedó pensando en dónde podrían haberse ido. Pasó rápidamente por el baño de hombres y fue al comedor, seguramente estaban comiendo o algo así.

De inmediato, Toris frunció el entrecejo. Si bien no era de enojarse con facilidad, aquello le había molestado un poco. No entendía a qué venía eso. Cierto que a veces el polaco no encajaba demasiado ya que ellos eran una pareja pero de ahí a deshacerse de él había un enorme trecho.

—Félics no es mala compañía, Nicko. Quizás deberías darle una oportunidad y conocerle mejor. No es… No es como tú crees —respondió. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era una discusión con su novio pero no tenía ningún problema en defender a su mejor amigo si era necesario.

—Te quiero llevar al parque de diversiones pero… —Le había revelado la sorpresa que le había estado preparando por culpa de la conversación. En el saco que se hallaba por su silla estaban los dos tíckets que había comprado. Quería que fuera una cita exclusivamente entre los dos, pero estaba seguro de que Félics los acompañaría sin duda.

Además, había algo que había querido decirle desde hacía un tiempo y estaba frustrado de no poder hacerlo, ya que no tenían la intimidad suficiente. Lo había intentado en su casa, pero con el ucraniano merodeando por allí, había cambiado de opinión. El mejor lugar para hacerlo, sin duda, era en una cita como ésa. Sin embargo, debían estar solamente ellos dos y eso parecía ser imposible.

El lituano se quedó sin habla. Obviamente le encantaría ir a una cita con su novio de tan sólo dos meses. Comenzaba a entender mejor qué quería decirle el bielorruso con ello. No podía decirle a Félics directamente que era una salida para ellos dos y que por eso no podía acompañarlos. Le pareció demasiado cruel.

—Sólo déjame pensar en eso, ¿sí? —Le agarró de las mejillas y posó un suave beso en sus labios. No quería lastimar a Félics ni nada por el estilo, así que se propuso encontrar una solución al respecto. Estaba seguro de que existía una manera para que su mejor amigo se ofendiera con él. La cuestión residía en el cómo.

Durante las siguientes clases, Toris parecía estar en otro mundo. Apenas prestaba atención a lo que sucedía y un par de veces los profesores le habían llamado la atención. Pese a ello, no iba a desistir. Tenía que encontrar la manera en no herir los sentimientos de Félics y que Nickolai estuviese contento con ello, una misión casi imposible.

—O sea, Toris, como que no me estás escuchando —Se quejó el rubio. Incluso él se había percatado que el mencionado estaba en la luna cada vez que se le hablaba —No me esperaba que estuvieses tan enamorado —comentó sin ser para nada sutil.

Esto hizo que el muchacho regresara a tierra y de paso, se sonrojara.

—No digas cosas como ésas, Félics —Le reprochó aunque de inmediato se puso a reír.

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, le había venido una grandiosa idea. No podía adivinar qué diría Nickolai al respecto pero ciertamente era mejor que ofender al polaco y pedirle que dejara de seguirlos. Quizás eso podría funcionar por segunda vez. Escribió una nota tan rápido como pudo y luego trató de llamarle la atención.

Éste se quedó mirándolo un rato y agarró el pedazo de papel. Luego le lanzó una mirada de fastidio. En el papel decía: _¿Qué tal si invitas a Dmitri? Podríamos disfrutar de la velada sin tener que preocuparnos por Félics._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer~!


	3. La doble cita

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Nickolai se quedó leyendo un largo rato la nota, pues sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que su novio le había escrito. ¿Una doble cita con su hermano mayor? ¿Con aquel qué aún lo trataba como un pequeño niño? Si había alguien en este mundo que podría hacerle pasar vergüenza, sin sentir arrepentimiento por ello, ése era Dmitri.

—Ni hablar —susurró el bielorruso mientras que le devolvía el pedazo de papel. No podía creer la ocurrencia de su novio, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—Pero… Pero es la única manera. Yo no quiero romperle el corazón a Félics —respondió un tanto decepcionado. Había sido su mejor amigo desde la tierna infancia y no iba a dejarle de lado porque a su novio no le gustaba o estuviera encaprichado con echarlo.

El otro no contestó. Al menos, no lo hizo rápido. Parecía que tendría que ceder a lo que el lituano le había pedido. Tampoco quería discutir por culpa de ése asunto que él mismo había sacado a relucir. Respiró profundamente, ya que sólo le quedaba una salida para eso. Estaba más que seguro de que se arrepentiría en el momento que se lo comentara a su hermano.

Antes de cambiar de opinión, decidió comentárselo a Toris. Así que mientras que estaban ocupados con algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, el muchacho de cabellos plateados le pasó una nota.

Toris terminó con todo lo que debía hacer y finalmente leyó lo que bielorruso le mandó: _De acuerdo, se lo preguntaré._ Una enorme sonrisa esbozó en su rostro. No podía creer que lo aceptara. Pero para ser sincero, no hallaba otra manera de solucionar ese problema en cuestión.

—O sea, como que se están mandando notitas de amor en clase, ¿no es así? —Félics le dio un codazo a su compañero de banco en cuanto le hizo la pregunta. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que esos dos podrían estar diciéndose.

—No… ¡No es nada de eso, Félics! —le regañó Toris, avergonzado por lo que el otro había sugerido. Ya de por sí le resultaba difícil ocultarle su reciente idea como para que estuviera preguntando sobre lo que estaba hablando con el bielorruso. Agarró el papelito tan rápido como pudo en su bolsillo y luego sonrió nerviosamente a su amigo:—No es nada importante, de verdad —Levantó su mano como si lo estuviera prometiendo o algo parecido.

Sin embargo, pese a las palabras del lituano, el rubio no se quedó completamente convencido. Estaba segurísimo de que algo estaban tramando esos dos. O quizás estaban hablando de sexo y le daba mucha vergüenza a su amigo admitirlo. Fuera lo que fuera, lo sabría tarde o temprano.

A la salida, se despidieron. Haber estado haciendo ejercicio con esa terrible luz del sol dándoles con todo, había sido más que insoportable. Félics quería arrastrar a Toris, pero éste se estaba despidiendo de Nickolai, más que nada, para asegurarse de que éste último se acordara de pedírselo a su hermano mayor.

—Lo haré. No te preocupes —Estaba un poco irritado por el asunto pero supuso que no le quedaba otra más que hacerlo.

—Avísame luego de todo —respondió éste y le dio un beso en los labios al bielorruso.

Por su lado, Dmitri estaba lleno de libros en su habitación. Estaba agotado de tanto estudio. Quería relajarse un poco pero debía terminar con todo. Quería ser alguien, quería tener una carrera para ser ejemplo para sus hermanos y sobre todo, para poder tener un mejor salario. Si había algo que no quería volver a hacer, era ser pobre. Respiró profundamente y luego miró la hora.

Su hermano más pequeño estaba a punto de llegar del colegio. Así que dejó todo de lado y fue a prepararle algo de comer, ya que supuso que debía tener hambre. Además, fue a tomar un poco de agua, ya que aquel calor era simplemente asfixiante.

En cuanto terminó de preparar las tostadas y el jugo de naranja, escuchó que Nickolai dejó la mochila sobre el sofá. Sonrió ya que finalmente había llegado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera saludarlo, el menor se le adelantó.

—¿Ha vuelto Iván ya de su viaje? —preguntó como si fuera de vital importancia. Era muy apegado a éste y como se había ido de viaje con su clase, se preocupaba. Por supuesto, hacía lo mejor posible para disimular tal preocupación.

—Nicko, deberías estar tranquilo. Seguramente vendrá en cuanto termine —murmuró con una enorme sonrisa para que el otro se calmara un poco. Sí, eran bastante unidos, pero no quería que su hermano pequeño se obsesionara con ello.

El bielorruso se quedó un largo rato en silencio mientras que disfrutaba de la merienda que Dmitri le había preparado. Después de un rato, decidió comentarle sobre la idea que había tenido Toris. Le daba bastante vergüenza hacerlo, como si su orgulloso estuviera siendo pisoteado o algo parecido, por más ridículo que ello sonara. Era una promesa que se lo había hecho al lituano y no podía faltarla, por más que realmente quisiera.

—El sábado tienes que ir al parque de diversiones. A las dos de la tarde —le indicó. Aquello era una mezcla entre petición y orden, ya que en realidad, no estaba seguro de cómo pedírselo.

—¿Eh? —El ucraniano no entendió qué quería decirle con eso. A su hermano menor no le gustaba salir con él, eso se lo había dejado bien en claro en bastantes oportunidades. Más de lo que quisiera. Por lo que eso, realmente le descolocó —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El otro respiró profundamente para no perder la paciencia y para poder soportar la vergüenza que todo esto le producía.

—Déjame planteártelo de manera en que lo entiendas —dijo antes de meterse una tostada a la boca —Toris y yo queremos ir al parque de diversiones…

—¿No crees que son un poco grandes para tener un chaperón? —Interrumpió éste entre risas —Aunque no tengo problemas en serlo —añadió bastante divertido por la situación.

—No. Félics también irá y necesito que alguien le entretenga. Es ahí donde entras tú —Decidió que por su bien y el de su hermano, iba a ignorar esas risas que se le habían escapado a este último. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que comprendiera mejor cuál era su intención.

Dmitri dejó de reír y miró al otro. Se rascó la nuca, bastante nervioso. Aparentemente, su hermano le había concertado una doble cita y esto era lo último que esperaba. Además que hacía un largo tiempo que no salía con alguien. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? La diferencia de edad era mucha y francamente eso lo ponía más tenso, si era posible.

—Pero… —No pudo terminar ya que Nickolai le interrumpió de una manera tan abrupta.

—¿Sí o no? —Esperaba que su hermano dijera que sí. No quería andar buscando a alguien más para que saliera con el polaco, ya que sería demasiado difícil. De hecho, pedírselo ya había sido bastante complicado como para que el ucraniano se pegara el lujo de decirle que no.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio, aunque al recién llegado le pareció una eternidad.

—Sí, está bien —respondió a las apuradas. Era evidente que Nickolai estaba impaciente y no podía dejar de escapar la oportunidad de salir con él. Aunque fuera en una doble cita. Pero, por otro lado, le alegraba que hubiese pensado en él como su primera opción —¡Si Nickolai me lo pide, no puedo decir que no! —exclamó contento y en un ataque de cariño, le desordenó el cabello plateado.

Después de terminar de comer, el menor fue a su habitación para poder conversar con Toris. Además, no podía creer la tonta sonrisa del ucraniano en su rostro. No era como si lo hubiera hecho para mejorar su vida sentimental o algo así. Sin embargo, pese a saber por qué se lo había pedido en realidad, estaba feliz. No lo entendía pero tampoco se lo iba a arrebatar.

Ahora el turno del lituano para que conversara con el polaco. Ahora era él quien tendría que estar pendiente de lo que Félics decidiera. Esperaba que no arruinara el plan o él mismo se encargaría de decirle lo molesto que le resultaba. El único motivo por el cual aún no lo había hecho era por su novio, pero si rechazaba la oferta, lo haría sin dudar un segundo.

Para ese entonces, Toris y Félics ya habían llegado al apartamento que compartían. El primero revisó su teléfono y se percató del mensaje que le había mandado su novio. No pudo disimular la felicidad que eso le producía.

—O sea, ¿qué cosa fue lo que te ha mandado Nicko ahora? Como que no confías en mí y no me lo dices —dijo el rubio, con las mejillas infladas, un tanto disgustado. Aunque, en realidad, lo que pretendía era que el otro le comentara sobre lo que había recibido.

Por supuesto, no hubo necesidad de ello, ya que de inmediato el lituano le confesó acerca de su plan. En cuanto tiraron las mochilas, se sentaron en el sofá. Félics, fiel a su estilo, cruzó sus piernas y esperó un tanto impaciente a que Toris le explicara lo que sucedía.

—El sábado Nicko y yo nos vamos a ir al parque de diversiones —comentó y luego miró a su amigo con cierta vergüenza —¿Te importaría…?

—¡Claro que sí! O sea, como que eso no se pregunta —respondió éste con una enorme sonrisa y luego le dio un cariñoso abrazo. De todos modos, se hubiera colado para ir con ellos. Pero el hecho de que lo invitaran, lo había puesto de verdad contento.

—¿Ir con Dmitri a una cita? —Terminó con la pregunta —Sería como una especie de doble cita —explicó.

Los ojos verdes del rubio se detuvieron en él. Se alejó y no podía dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo. Aquello intimidó un poco al lituano, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del polaco. ¿Diría que no? Esperaba, realmente esperaba que no. Después de que el bielorruso apenas había aceptado su idea, esto no podía suceder.

No había pensado si el ucraniano sería de su tipo o no. Se suponía que solamente lo iba a distraer pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que quizás a Félics no le gustara. Respiró profundamente, comenzó a dolerle el estómago. Ya le había revelado su plan, así que deseaba de corazón que su amigo dijera que sí.

Pero debido a la expresión en su rostro, estaba seguro de que la respuesta sería negativa.

—O sea, ¿tú quieres que yo salga con Dmitri mientras que tú paseas con Nicko? —indagó para asegurarse de que lo había comprendido bien.

—Sí… Esa es la idea —contestó con la voz un tanto tambaleante.

—Pues… —Adoptó una pose de estar pensando seriamente en la situación. Aunque, en realidad, solamente pretendía causar un poco de tensión. Le parecía un tanto divertido ver cómo el otro se preocupaba por lo que pudiera salir de su boca.

Toris se mordió los labios al ver a su amigo. Cada segundo que pasaba, le ponía más nervioso. Tenía que darle una respuesta a Nickolai y sabía que si el polaco rechazaba la cita, el bielorruso no se callaría. Esa era una situación que quería evitar y por ello, esperaba que Félics le diera el visto bueno.

—O sea, ¿por qué no? —respondió luego de estar callado un largo rato.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —Le agarró de las manos, mientras que sus ojos azules brillaban. Le había dado una excelente noticia y esperaba que no estuviera bromeando con ello. Sería realmente una broma de muy mal gusto si fuera así.

El rubio asintió, emocionado. En sus dieciocho años, no había tenido una cita, lo cual le apenaba bastante. Sin embargo, eso estaba a punto de cambiar, por lo cual estaba entusiasmado. Por supuesto, no sabía que esperar de ello. Una de sus prioridades, obviamente, era ir de compras.

Además, recordó que había una conversación pendiente entre él y Dmitri. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para terminarla, sin que cierta pareja se diera por enterada. Claro que esto no le diría a Toris. No quería que se enfadara con él por estar hablando sobre su relación.

—¡El viernes después del colegio, como que tenemos que ir de compras! —exclamó entusiasmado. Aunque solamente se tratara de una doble cita que se desarrollaría en el parque de diversiones de la ciudad, le daba importancia. Quería impresionar al ucraniano. Nunca se sabía lo que podía ocurrir luego, pensó.

Toris sonrió y le avisó a su novio. No podía creerlo, pero estaba feliz de que Félics decidiera ir a una doble cita. Ya la mitad estaba hecha, ahora todo dependía de que el hermano de Nickolai consiguiera distraerlo de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía tener un pensamiento tan horrible como ése. ¡Era su mejor amigo!

Aunque, por otro lado, era la primera vez que podría disfrutar de un poco de intimidad sin tener que preocuparse de que el polaco estuviera aguardando por ellos o se estuviera aburriendo. Además, quizás Félics consiguiera algo más que un amigo nuevo. No era bueno con las personas nuevas, así que tendría que echarle un vistazo.

No obstante, quería ser positivo.

Pasado el mediodía del sábado, Toris y Félics fueron al parque de diversiones. Estaban parados justo en la entrada, esperando por los dos eslavos. El segundo estaba realmente nervioso. Se había aferrado al brazo del primero, mientras que miraba por todas partes.

—¿Y si no vienen? —preguntó el rubio, mientras que se arreglaba la ropa. Esta vez tenía puesto un pantalón, aunque era bastante fiel a su estilo. Ajustado y con un cinturón rosa chillón.

—No te preocupes, ya vendrán —Intentó tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, había logrado sembrarle la semilla de la duda. ¿Y si Nickolai se hubiera enojado con su hermano y decidiera simplemente no aparecerse por dicha razón? No, eso no lo haría. No le creía capaz de hacer tal cosa.

De repente, dos figuras se destacaron en el horizonte, uno por su altura y el otro por llevar un abrigo con aquella temperatura tan alta.

—¿Estás… Estás seguro de esto, Nicko? —preguntó con bastante nerviosismo el ucraniano. No tenía una cita en siglos, así que estaba tan nervioso como el polaco.

—Sí. No te vas a casar con él, así que no te preocupes tanto —le regañó.

Parecía ser que iba a ser una salida bastante interesante.

* * *

Recién salido del horno~

¡Gracias por leer~!


	4. Parque de diversiones

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo IV

Dmitri sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Félics. En ese momento, no se había percatado de que ya Toris y Nickolai se habían fugado, dejándolos solos. Se podía palpar el nerviosismo que existía entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer la especie de suerte que tenían, uno porque hacía tiempo que no iba a una cita y el otro porque ésa era la primera vez que salía con alguien. El hecho de que fueran sus amigos los que le habían concertado aquella cita no le importaba.

El ucraniano, si bien era realmente amable, su timidez le impedía decir alguna palabra más allá del saludo. Es más, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer a continuación, más allá de contemplar a su cita. El silencio les dominó por un largo rato, pues los nervios aparecían como si fueran chispas en el ambiente.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Dmitri se disponía a decir algo para romper con la tensión que repentinamente surgió, Félics se le adelantó.

—O sea, ¡vamos! —exclamó el rubio de repente, ya que al igual que el mayor, estaba realmente nervioso. Sin embargo, no quería que eso arruinara aquella salida. Quería disfrutar de ella tanto como pudiera —¡Tenemos como que aprovechar el sitio! —Tenía una sonrisa que iba de un extremo a otro del rostro, de lo emocionado que se sentía.

—Sí, claro… —Su sonrisa resultó ser un tanto temblorosa por la situación. Esperaba que, conforme pasara los minutos, pudiera estar más cómodo con todo esto. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía con alguien, por lo que esperaba no pasar ninguna vergüenza o hacerle atravesar por una al polaco.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente de todas las edades, familiar, parejas, grupos de compañeros de colegio o de facultad… Era como si la ciudad entera hubiera decidido pasar ése sábado en particular por aquel parque de diversiones. Estaba lleno y era muy difícil de caminar, sin tropezarse o peor aún, perderse entre la multitud. A eso había que añadirle el bullicio que todo eso provocaba, además de la música y los juegos.

—Como que tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar —comentó el polaco, mientras que miraba por todas partes. Todo estaba tan repleto que parecía que no existiera un solo lugar libre. Félics estaba fascinado con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluyendo a su cita.

—¿Vas a contarme sobre lo de mi hermano y Toris? —preguntó éste. No quería mostrarse como si fuera de aquellos a los que les gustaba el chisme o ser un metiche. No obstante, le causaba curiosidad el hecho de que su pequeño hermano menor estuviera en una relación. Para ser sincero, si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, nunca lo habría creído.

El otro se limitó a asentir, pues estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que había demasiados juegos y no sabía a cuál quería ir primero. Todos lucían sumamente divertidos y lo mejor era que tenía acompañante, así que no se sentía tan ridículo al subirse a uno de los juegos o que sobraba en el trío. Sí, realmente estaba contento y eso era más que evidente.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el juego de las tazas, aquellas que daban vueltas y vueltas. Sin avisarle al ucraniano, salió corriendo hacia allí. Dmitri, como estaba un poco distraído, sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio la melena rubia perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente.

—¡Espérame! —le pidió el ucraniano, ya que era realmente difícil correr entre tanta gente. No sabía qué había llamado la atención del polaco, pero al menos, le hubiera gustado saber qué fue lo que le gustó para salir corriendo de ésa manera.

No tenía la menor idea hacia donde iban hasta que vio a Félics parado frente al juego en cuestión. Éste se estaba arreglando, con un espejo que había traído consigo, ya que debido a la prisa con la cual había llegado hasta allí, se había despeinado un poco. En cuanto Dmitri se sentó a su lado, detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Guardó el espejito y movió ligeramente la cabellera, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Ah, como que correr de esta manera me cansó un poco —comentó mientras que trataba de airearse un poco con la mano. Pero pese a aquella queja, estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Había conseguido un banco en donde ambos podrían conversar, al mismo tiempo que causaban cierta envidia a los demás que buscaban donde sentarse.

—¿Quieres… Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó éste., al verle que estaba un poco cansado. Quizás era un poco temprano, pero quería que el otro se sintiera cómodo a su lado.

—No, ya luego me comprarás una malteada de fresa —respondió, como si diera por sentado que Dmitri sería quien pagaría todo en la cita. Estaba más interesado en el dicho juego:—¡Vamos a subirnos! —exclamó entusiasmado.

El mayor miró la atracción. Daban demasiadas vueltas para su gusto pero al ver el brillo en los ojos del polaco, decidió concederle tal capricho. Además, quizás pudiera ser divertido. ¿Quién sabe?

—Vale. Iré a comprar los boletos. ¡Espérame aquí! —le indicó antes de ir a buscar los boletos. Sacaría unos cuantos más, por si al muchacho se le diera por subirse a otros. Al final, parecía que su hermano le había concertado una cita divertida. Por supuesto, aún no podía saberlo, pero esa era la impresión que el polaco le había dado.

Lamentablemente para los dos, la cola para comprar los boletos era larguísima. Dmitri se desanimó un poco ya que no quería hacer esperar demasiado a Félics. Sin embargo, si querían subirse al juego en cuestión no le quedaba otra más que tener que hacer la fila y aguardar a que llegara su turno.

Después de casi veinte minutos, regresó al lado del rubio. Se apresuró tanto como pudo, ya que no quería que se enojara con él por haberse tardado. Miró por todas partes, ya que parecía que no estaba a la vista. ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa? ¿Acaso se había ido y le había dejado plantado? Esperaba, realmente esperaba que no fuera así o de lo contrario, nadie le sacaría la vergüenza por un largo rato.

—¡Dmitri! —Un grito repentino llamó la atención del ucraniano y en cuanto éste se percató de lo que ocurría, sonrió. Aparentemente, el polaco ya se había metido en la fila y ya no aguantaba las ganas de subirse a la atracción. Había creído por un momento que el mayor se había marchado para no volver, pero estaba aliviado de haberse equivocado de ésa manera.

El otro se apresuró, ya que estaba primero en la fila y parecía ser que la gente comenzaba a molestarse por ello. Tan rápido como le entregó las boletas al encargado, Félics y Dmitri se subieron a la taza que el primero escogió. Uno se sentó delante del otro, para poder mirarse cuando conservaban. Por supuesto, si es que el juego les permitía hacer tal cosa.

—Entonces… —Dmitri planeaba hablar sobre su hermano y la pareja de éste cuando el juego empezó.

Al principio, no le pareció la gran cosa ya que la velocidad no era para preocuparse. Sin embargo, lentamente se fue incrementando. Si bien no era precisamente un cobarde, tampoco era muy valiente así que en cuanto las tazas comenzaron al alcanzar cierta velocidad, se tuvo que sostener del centro para no caerse. Pensó que en cualquier momento saldría disparado, pese a que las paredes impedían que sucediera tal cosa.

Pero lo que realmente no se esperó fue aquel súbito agarre que sintió. Apenas le dio tiempo para mirar hacia su lado y ahí se encontraba el rubio, aferrándose como podía. Eso no mejoraba la situación, aunque le resultó un tanto divertido.

Poco a poco, fue disminuyendo la velocidad. Para esas alturas, todos los participantes, incluyendo nuestros dos protagonistas, estaban más que mareados. Las máquinas detuvieron y ambos se quedaron allí, ya que solamente podían ver pajaritos dando vuelta alrededor de sus cabezas.

Al levantarse, salieron un tanto tambaleantes. Dmitri sostuvo al otro para que no se cayera al piso, pese a que él mismo se encontraba en una situación semejante. Luego de un largo rato, tras recuperarse de los mareos y de aquellas vueltas tan violentas, finalmente el ucraniano consiguió hablar.

—Bueno, eso fue… —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el polaco le interrumpió.

—¡Divertido! —exclamó a pesar de que básicamente el cabello se le pegó por el rostro, debido al viento. Se arregló tan rápido como pudo, para proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo:—¡O sea, como que fue entretenido! —comentó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó gratamente sorprendido. Había creído que se había asustado y que lo había detestado. No obstante, el que dijera eso le había alegrado y hasta le había aliviado. No quería que la cita fuera aburrida o que la detestara.

—¡¿Cómo crees?! —respondió —Aunque el mareo no ha sido para nada fabuloso —añadió en voz baja. Sin embargo, estaba realmente motivado para continuar. Quería continuar viendo lo que el parque de diversiones tenía para ellos.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Félics se puso de pie. Puso ambas manos sobre su cadera y le echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Entre los juegos que se podían ver desde ese punto estaban: la montaña rusa, la casa de los espejos, el túnel de los enamorados y la de los autos chocadores. Era una decisión bastante difícil de tomar, pues había muchos para elegir.

Además, había que agregar que también había puestos donde se podían ganar premios, haciendo distintas actividades. Tampoco se podían olvidar los sitios donde comer, desde heladerías hasta hamburgueserías, pasando por un restaurante vegetariano. Simplemente, era un sitio donde pasar el día entero y estar más que entretenido. Es decir, había demasiadas opciones como para que alguien se pudiera quejar de que era aburrido.

Dmitri se levantó y con cierto temor, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —No le importaba que eligiera el otro, pues suponía que sería divertido de todas maneras. Aún no podía creer la cita que su hermano menor le había concertado. Es decir, quizás no había sido su verdadera intención, pero estaba comenzando a disfrutarla.

—Pues… —El polaco miró a su alrededor, muy indeciso. Había tantas cosas que quería probar pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Finalmente, vio la casa de los espejos y decidió probar suerte allí:—¡Allá! —exclamó caprichoso al mismo tiempo que señalaba el lugar en cuestión.

Fueron juntos hasta la atracción y después entregar los boletos al encargado, entraron. Había tantos espejos que comenzaron a confundirse. Incluso no estaban seguros del lugar por donde habían entrado. El rubio se aproximó a verse en uno de ellos y casi se desmayó, ya que parecía que tenía demasiada frente. Luego se miró en otro y en él, lucía mucho más delgado de lo que realmente era. Estaba tan asombrado que fue de uno a otro, para mirarse.

El ucraniano se reía bastante con las distintas reacciones que el otro tenía. A pesar de que no tomaba muy en cuenta su reflejo, de vez en cuando se miraba y se asustaba. De repente, fue jalado por el polaco para que se parara junto a él. En cuanto lo hizo, se dio un buen susto para luego comenzar a reírse como condenado, ya que ambos lucían realmente absurdos. Si no fuera por la ropa, no hubiera creído por nada del mundo que se trataba de ellos.

—¡No nos parecen en nada! —comentó Dmitri entre risas, ya que podía ver que su nariz era demasiado grande, como si le agarrara todo el rostro.

—Como que yo no soy tan enano —murmuró el otro, puesto que en el espejo parecía que era la mitad del que le acompañaba a su lado. De hecho, hasta parecía demasiado petizo. Sin embargo, comenzó a reírse de lo mal que ambos parecían. Era absurdo y divertido a la vez.

Después de salir de allí, decidieron buscar un lugar para comer el almuerzo. Ninguno de los dos había probado bocado desde el desayuno así que estaban hambrientos. Además, supusieron que sería un buen momento para conocerse un poco más. Por supuesto, continuaron hablando sobre lo que había sucedido en la casa de los espejos y lo mal que se habían visto.

—De todas maneras, apuesto que con cualquier cosa te ves bien, Félics —comentó el ucraniano, sin pensar demasiado en sus palabras, ya que se limitó a decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¡Por supuesto que…! —Rápidamente, las mejillas del polaco adquirieron un tono rojizo y se calló. Normalmente se decía eso para mantener su autoestima alta, pero era distinto que alguien más lo mencionara:—¿De verdad piensas eso? —le preguntó en voz baja, un tanto apenado.

El mayor estuvo un largo rato sin responder, ya que le daba mucha pena admitirlo. Sin embargo, al percatarse de la manera en que el otro le veía con esos ojos brillantes, sonrió y asintió.

—Claro… Claro que sí —respondió un tanto nervioso. Le costaba un tanto decir cosas como ésas, ya que simplemente sentía mucha vergüenza. Temía parecer como un estúpido o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba haciendo feliz a alguien con sus palabras así que no le importó demasiado.

Félics no dijo nada, aunque era clara la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en su rostro.

Entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida y luego de pedir la orden, se sentaron en una mesa que se hallaba en la esquina, ya que de ése modo podrían conversar sin ser molestados por los ruidos de la gente o por la música alta. Tras comer un par de papas fritas, el menor decidió que era momento de que pudieran conversar un poco.

Cruzó las piernas y apoyó uno de los codos sobre la mesa, dándole un rápido vistazo al ambiente.

—Como que tú estás intrigado por Toris y Nicko, ¿no? —preguntó. Estaba a punto de contarle la historia, sin antes meter una papa más a la boca.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer~!


	5. Toris y Nikolai

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

No estaba realmente seguro sobre lo que Feliks estaba a punto de contarle, pero de todas maneras quería escucharlo. Le parecía hasta increíble tener que escucharlo en boca de una tercera persona pero sabía que era la única manera de enterarse. Después de todo, su pequeño hermano no era precisamente alguien muy demostrativo o que se abriera con mucha facilidad. Así que era su única opción.

—Sí, me encantaría saber qué pasa con esos dos —comentó. No quería parecer muy desesperado, mas la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Además, no había forma que su hermano se enterara de eso, por lo que no veía nada malo en que el rubio se lo contara.

Después de meter dos papas fritas más en la boca, el polaco decidió que era el momento de hablar. Podía ver que su cita estaba sumamente interesado, lo cual le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Si había algo que realmente le gustaba, era ser el centro de atención y eso era lo que el ucraniano le estaba dando. Así que sin perder más tiempo, narró la situación:

_Unos cuantos meses atrás, Toris y Feliks se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre. Era una mañana tranquila de otoño y parecía que iba a ser otro día más, sin nada especial. Por supuesto, el rubio se estaba quejando de que el uniforme de la época era horrible y que no le gustaba en lo absoluto._

—_Como que esto necesita tener más estilo —Se quejó mientras que miraba sus pantalones. Simplemente lo detestaba y sabía que no podía hacer algo al respecto, además de mostrarse profundamente por ello._

_Sin embargo, el castaño no le estaba prestando atención. De hecho, estaba viendo a su compañero de enfrente. Desde hacía tiempo, que había comenzado a sentir algo por él. Pese a que no se conocían muy bien y hablaban muy poco, como cuando había que hacer trabajo grupal o cosas semejantes. Pero eso no le importaba. Le parecía chico bastante misterioso, a quien le gustaría conocer un poco más._

_Por supuesto, nunca se había animado a decirlo algo al respecto y no estaba en sus planes futuros hablarle sobre ello. Prefería mantenerse a la distancia, desde donde no podía ser lastimado o rechazado. Pensó que quizás si lo dejaba como un amor que nunca iba a ocurrir era mucho mejor. Además, culpó a la estación en la cual se encontraban. Definitivamente debía ser el ambiente o el clima el culpable de esos sentimientos que se encontraban dentro de su pecho._

_De inmediato, su compañero de al lado se dio cuenta de que Toris no le estaba escuchando en lo absoluto, cosa que le molestó y como no tenía ningún problema en hacerle pasar vergüenza, decidió decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que el chico que estaba sentado delante de ellos pudiera escucharlo._

—_¡Como qué deberías dejar de mirar de ésa manera a Nickolai! —exclamó y golpeando el pupitre donde estaba sentado, dejó sus cosas y se fue de la clase realmente molesto. No iba a mentir, la forma en que miraba a aquel muchacho le irritaba, como si sintiera unos profundos celos por él._

El ucraniano le detuvo ahí mismo, ya que realmente no podía creer que el rubio fuera capaz de decir tal cosa. Podía imaginarse la situación y si alguien le hiciera lo mismo, realmente no sabría en dónde meterse. No podía evitar sentir tanta lástima por el lituano.

—¿De verdad hiciste eso? —le preguntó. Esperaba que le dijera que estaba exagerando o algo por el estilo. Pero tenía la extraña sensación de que eso realmente había ocurrido.

—¡Obvio! —exclamó sin dudar en lo absoluto —Como que es realmente injusto cuando estás hablando con alguien y o sea, no te presten atención —explicó, sin mostrar ni una pizca de remordimiento. Al contrario, parecía estar hasta orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

De inmediato, el polaco retomó su historia.

_Se fue al baño corriendo realmente molesto por lo que había pasado. Francamente, lo había hecho enojar. Quizás podría ser considerada como una tontería, pero… Suspiró. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo había hecho. Estaba seguro que Toris se sentía bastante mal por ello. En fin, ¿qué haría si Toris decidiera no volver a hablarle en la vida por lo que había hecho? _

_Se lavó la cara y se apresuró a regresar a la clase donde estaban, y se quedó observando al darse cuenta de que Toris y Nickolai estaban conversando. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. No entendía cómo eso había pasado. De repente se dio cuenta que quizás había sido gracias a la manera en que había gritado y lo que había gritado._

_Aunque no lo había planeado… ¡Era un genio! Claro que sentía algo de celos, pero no quería interrumpirlos. Hacía tiempo que no veía tan feliz y tan emocionado a su mejor amigo, por lo que decidió no interrumpirlos._

Se aclaró un poco la garganta para luego tomar un poco de su gaseosa. Aún no había terminado, obvio. Simplemente necesitaba refrescar un poco la garganta, ya que tenía todavía cosas que contarle al ucraniano. Se estiró un poco, además, ya que hacía un tiempo que estaba sentado sobre esa silla que no era muy cómoda.

—Vaya… —Fue el único comentario que hizo Dmitri. Se preguntaba realmente qué más había pasado. Eso era realmente comenzar de manera abruptamente.

—Si me traes otro refresco, tipo te contaré lo que me dijo Toris que ocurrió cuando me fui de allí —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, a sabiendas de que el otro realmente quería saber qué había pasado entre ellos.

El ucraniano se levantó, revisó su billetera solamente para asegurarse y se fue a formar la fila. Aún tenía varias preguntas al respecto, pero estaba dispuesto a tener paciencia. Es decir, estaba completamente consciente de que Nickolai nunca le diría ni jota sobre la relación que mantenía con Toris y como Iván no estaba en la casa para preguntárselo, el rubio era su única fuente de información.

Después de unos diez minutos de aguardar por su turno, Dmitri regresó a la mesa donde su cita lo estaba esperando. Le entregó el refresco y volvió a tomar asiento. El rubio, de hecho, estaba impresionado ya que no esperaba que hiciera lo que le había pedido. Pero, por supuesto, estaba agradecido con él.

—Como que gracias. Tipo que no esperaba que realmente fueras a comprarme la gaseosa —comentó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—No es ningún problema —le dijo. La verdad era que no le importaba, pues pudo ver lo feliz que estaba el rubio. Así que supuso que había valido la pena el comprarle el refresco. Además, la estaba pasando bastante bien y resultaba bastante interesante lo que le estaba contando.

Después de un rato en silencio, el rubio decidió hablar nuevamente. Quería cumplir con la parte del trato que habían establecido.

_Tan rápido como el rubio se fue, la cara de Toris se tornó de un rojo tomate. No podía creer que le hiciera tal cosa. Estaba tan avergonzado que quería escaparse de allí y no regresar jamás. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando escuchó las palabras de alguien a quien nunca hubiera pensado oír._

—_No deberías hacerle caso —El bielorruso se había dado la vuelta para hablar con aquel. Ahora que el rubio no estaba por ninguna parte, aprovechó para hablar con el lituano._

_El castaño lo miró con esos enormes ojos que tenía, sin saber qué decir. ¿Acaso sentía lástima por él o algo por el estilo? No estaba seguro si siquiera debía responderle o se estaba burlando en su cara. _

—_Esto… —Toris bajó la mirada, pues no estaba seguro qué quería. No podía evitar pensar en las peores cosas. ¿Acaso pretendía rechazarlo frente a toda la clase? Y si lo hacía, ¿de qué manera lo haría?_

—_Yo… —El otro estaba comenzando a ponerse colorado, lo cual era bastante notable debido a su tez casi pálida —Creo que deberíamos hablar —comentó._

Ahí fue cuando Feliks se detuvo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró al ucraniano, quien parecía que no podía despegar sus ojos de él. Lo cual, de cierta manera le gustó. Le dio la impresión de que estaba bastante sorprendido de lo que le estaba contando, pero parecía que aún no iba a hacer alguna pregunta al respecto.

—Como que voy a adelantar un poco más las cosas —dijo, pues no quería entrar en detalles que no venían al caso.

_Poco tiempo después, Nickolai había ido al apartamento que Feliks y Toris compartían, bajo la excusa de que tenían que estudiar. Al menos, eso fue lo que los dos creyeron. Claro, al rubio le extrañó un poco que esto sucediera ya que nunca antes el bielorruso había demostrado algún interés por pasar tiempo con ellos._

_Sin embargo, al ver la cara de felicidad del lituano, decidió no hacer algún comentario. Estaba seguro de que él sabía algo pero no se animaba a decírselo. Suspiró, estaba empezando a creer que su mejor amigo de toda la vida le estaba ocultando secretos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía la menor idea. _

_Pero decidió no pensar demasiado en ello, así que se metió en la conversación en la cual se encontraban sus dos compañeros de clase envueltos. En realidad, casi no le importaba sobre lo que estaban hablando, solamente deseaba ser parte de la plática y tanto deseaba serlo, que de hecho, entró en el medio de los dos de tal manera que él era el centro del trío._

—_Tipo que me dejaron de lado en la conversación —Se quejó y miró a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido —¿Cómo de qué estaban hablando? —preguntó. Se había ensimismado tanto en sus propios pensamientos que inclusive se había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando._

—_Le estaba comentando a Kolya* que nos han dejado demasiado tarea para este fin de semana —explicó el lituano con aquella eterna paciencia que tenía por el rubio._

—_Ahora perdimos el hilo de la plática por tu culpa —le dijo fríamente el otro, un tanto molesto. La verdad era que estaba hasta disfrutando de la charla, hasta que el polaco se metió en el medio de los dos. No le importaba demasiado disimular en el profundo desagrado que eso le había producido._

_La caminata hasta el edificio de apartamentos donde el polaco y el lituano vivían fue bastante incómodo. Más que incómodo, ya que se podía cortar la tensión que existía con una tijera. Toris buscaba aminorar un poco la situación, pero no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo hacerlo. Podía ver la cara de molestia en Nickolai y la expresión de desconcierto de Feliks. Realmente era una situación bastante desagradable. Todo lo que quedaba era esperar que eso se terminara una vez que comenzaran a hacer el trabajo práctico._

_Después de entrar al sitio, el rubio se apresuró a agarrar un refresco y marcharse a su habitación para ponerse mucho más cómodo. No pensó que pudiera ocurrir algo entre esos dos, así que no tenía ninguna preocupación al respecto. _

—_Como que luego me uno a ustedes. Tengo que cambiarme de esta cosa horrorosa que llaman uniforme —explicó antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas del pasillo._

_No pensó que se tardaría tanto. Es decir, quizás como mucho transcurrieron veinte minutos desde que entró a su cuarto. Después de cambiarse a algo mucho más cómodo, se fue a la sala de estar donde se suponían que iban a reunirse. Pero cuando puso un pie encima, se quedó allí mismo, completamente paralizado._

_Creyó que se había metido en el apartamento equivocado al ver aquella escena. Sinceramente, no entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando o algo por el estilo? Se limpió los ojos pues no daba crédito a lo que sucedía._

—Como que pensé que eso era producto de mi imaginación —añadió el rubio, mientras que describía lo que había alcanzado a ver en dicha situación.

—¿A qué te refieres con "eso"? —le preguntó el otro. Tenía una leve idea, pero como conocía muy bien a su hermano menor, estaba seguro de que se estaba haciendo la idea equivocada. Aunque claro, solamente Feliks era capaz de confirmar sus sospechas.

El polaco se rió un poco al ver lo impaciente que estaba Dmitri. Aunque de cierta manera lo entendía, pues cuando alguien le contaba un chisme, no paraba de preguntar sobre ello. Cruzó las piernas y prosiguió con la historia que estaba narrando.

_¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo Feliks? Aparentemente, Nickolai había besado en los labios a Toris. El rubio estaba experimentando una serie de emociones encontradas: Estaba feliz por su mejor amigo, pero estaba algo celoso. Además, a eso había que añadirle el hecho de que el bielorruso no era completamente de su agrado. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de irrumpir pero estaba seguro de que su amigo se enojaría._

_Sin embargo, no hizo falta que se metiera, pues los dos involucrados en aquel beso lo estaban mirando, uno ciertamente sonrojado por lo que pasó y el otro claramente molesto e incómodo. No hicieron falta palabras, porque nadie en realidad se animaba a hablar al respecto. Feliks se limitó a sonreír muy torpemente y se encerró dentro de su habitación._

—Apuesto que fue muy incómodo —Trató de simpatizar con su cita, ya que si se ponía en su lugar, era probable que hiciera prácticamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su hermano menor fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa? Se rió. Quizás más adelante le preguntaría sobre ello.

—Tipo que fue lo más incómodo del mundo —Confirmó éste. Aún le daba escalofríos al pensar en dicha situación. A partir de ese momento, había decidido mirar hacia otro lado cada vez que se besaran porque… Bueno, porque le desagradaba un poco.

—¿Y cómo Kolya se lo pidió? —Sí, era un metiche en los asuntos que tuvieran que ver con sus dos hermanos menores. Siempre había sido así con ellos y a pesar de que estaban bien grandes, lo seguiría haciendo.

—Pues… Tipo que no sé —Se encogió de hombros. Nunca se había atrevido a hacerle esa pregunta a Toris. No porque respetara su intimidad, porque eso nunca lo hacía. Simplemente tenía la impresión de que no le iba a gustar lo que escucharía.

Después de eso, se quedaron callados. Feliks se quedó pensativo mientras que Dmitri intentaba imaginarse la situación. Dejó escapar una tierna sonrisa, ya que todavía no podía creer que eso hubiera podido suceder. No obstante, al mirar el lugar donde se encontraban, pensó que era el momento de divertirse y no hablar sobre ello.

—¿Qué tal si nosotros creamos algunas memorias? —le preguntó, al darse cuenta de que el rubio estaba un poco desanimado. Estaban en un parque de diversiones después de todo. Ya luego conversaría con su hermano menor. Ahora era el momento que debían aprovechar para divertirse. Le tendió la mano y esperó a que el otro se decidiera.

—¡Tipo que eso suena genial! —exclamó y se puso de pie…

* * *

*Kolya es el disminutivo correcto de Nikolai. Lo acabo de averiguar xD

¡Gracias por leer~!


	6. Poni Rosado

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

El ucraniano quería sacar lo mejor que podía de la cita entre los dos. Es decir, no quería pasarla hablando de su hermano menor. Era un día precioso, estaban rodeados de juegos y quería conocer un poco a su cita. Quizás nunca llegarían a hacer algo más que amigos, ¿pero qué importaba? Era sábado, un día para distraerse de las responsabilidades de la semana que había terminado.

Además, se había dado cuenta de la manera en que el polaco había hablado de aquella relación. Parecía que deseaba una como la que Toris y Nickolai tenían. Por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que se esforzaría al máximo para hacerle reír y ver esa sonrisa que tenía. Por supuesto, no sabía dónde comenzar hasta que vio esos puestos donde se podían obtener premios y cosas como ésas.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó. Aunque a él le gustaba la idea, esperaba saber la opinión de Feliks, ya que no quería hacer algo si a éste no le gustaba.

El rubio se quedó pensando un rato. Había tantas distracciones que era difícil decidirse sobre lo que harían a continuación. Sin embargo, mientras que miraba por todas partes, era el puesto que el ucraniano había señalado lo que le había llamado la atención. Sonrió ampliamente.

Aunque se preguntaba en dónde se habían metido sus compañeros de colegio, prefirió acompañar a su cita. Aparte, le hacía cierta ilusión que pudiera ganar algunos premios por él. Si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que quería tener un recuerdo de la cita de los dos. Por más que fuera la única vez que salieran, quería poder rememorarlo cuando quisiera.

—¡Obvio que sí! —exclamó contento y le agarró del brazo para ir hasta el puesto en cuestión. De hecho, de la emoción que eso le suponía, ni se había percatado de la acción que había hecho en ese momento.

Dmitri se sobresaltó un poco por la manera en que lo había tomado, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya que de ése modo parecía que fueran una pareja, aunque en realidad no lo fueran. Pese al nerviosismo, decidió que no iba a pensar mucho en ello. ¿Para qué? Solamente se estaban divirtiendo y el que le tocara de ésa manera no significaba algo. Así que pasada la impresión que le había causado, compró las boletas.

Comenzaba a ver su billetera lentamente vaciarse, pero como lo estaba pasando bastante bien al lado del polaco, no le dio mucha importancia. Tenía ahorros y su tarjeta de débito, en casos de que se le acabara el efectivo. Mientras que el rubio no se percatara de ello, supuso que estaba completamente a salvo.

Se acercaron al puesto donde debía encajar una pelota en la cesta, la cual se encontraba a una buena distancia, para ganar un peluche. De inmediato, los ojos verdes de Feliks se enfocaron en uno con forma de poni y el color del dichoso peluche no era otro más que rosado. Aquello le había llamado tanto la atención que francamente esperaba que el ucraniano pudiera conseguirle. Le agarró bien fuerte del brazo y luego le miró a los ojos.

—Como que deberías escucharme muy bien —le dijo como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte. De hecho, lo estaba mirando tan seriamente, que Dmitri pensó que se había metido en algún problema —Como que quiero que ganes ese poni que está en la esquina —le indicó a cual se refería:—¡Por fa! —exclamó luego para no sonar tan demandante o asustar a su cita.

El ucraniano tragó saliva luego de agarrar la pelota. Quería hacerlo, de verdad quería poder encestar para poder ganarle tal premio. Por supuesto, era una gran presión pero tenía tres intentos para lograrlo. No quería decepcionar al rubio. Además, le gustaba la idea de poder ganar algo en dicho juego. Se secó el sudor y se preparó para lanzar. Los ojos verdes del polaco estaban puestos en él, así que había mucha presión para ganar el bendito peluche.

Lanzó la primera bola y no consiguió encestarla. Respiró profundamente, al menos le quedaban dos oportunidades más, por lo que no se sintió del todo decepcionado. Solamente había fallado así que agarró la segunda bola que tenía a su lado. Miró nuevamente el poni rosado, que parecía estar esperando a que acertara para ir junto a su nuevo dueño, lo estaba llamando y debía atenderlo. Estaba completamente determinado a conseguirlo por el polaco.

La segunda vez tampoco, pero fue por muy pocos milímetros de distancia. Ésta vez sí se sintió más presionado por el hecho de que solamente le quedaba una y no quería gastar todas las boletas solamente en dicho puesto. La tercera era la vencida e iba a lograrlo, sin importar qué sucediera. Se sacudió un poco el cabello mientras que sujetaba con firmeza la pequeña pelota. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Feliks, quien parecía también estar asustado por lo que iba a acontecer.

—Tipo que deberías tomar tu tiempo, como que no te apresures —le pidió mientras que le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda para darle ánimos, aunque no escondía el hecho de estar nervioso. Se sentía realmente tonto por ello, pero el peluche simplemente le había encantado y debía ser suyo.

Dmitri se tomó bastante en serio el asunto. Acarició la pelota, rogó que no se le resbalara o algo por el estilo, miró con esos ojos celestes a la cesta y la lanzó. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, pero sonrió cuando vio que la tercera había sido la vencida. La pelota entró, apenas pero la había embocado. Se secó el sudor de la frente que le corría en ese momento por culpa de lo nervioso y tenso que se había puesto, para luego mirar a Feliks.

—¡Como que quiero ese poni rosado! —exclamó al hombre que atendía el puesto sin perder tiempo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo desesperado que podía verse por el bendito peluche.

Dmitri simplemente se rió, ya que podía sentir lo feliz que estaba y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Una vez que estuvo entre sus brazos, no podía dejar de sonreír. Por supuesto no podía ignorar el hecho de que había sido el ucraniano el que lo había ganado por él. Así que le agarró del brazo, de manera muy tímida y lo miró un rato antes de decidirse por lo que iba a decir a continuación. Podía ser bastante caradura para algunas cosas, pero para otras se cerraba por completo.

—¡Como qué gracias! —dijo después de unos largos cinco minutos decidiéndose por las palabras que iba a decir —¡Tipo que eres genial! —añadió con timidez, mientras que miraba hacia otro costado y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No, para nada —contestó al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca —Me alegro que sea de tu agrado —comentó, sin poder esconder que estaba muy feliz por él. Luego se le ocurrió una idea:—¿No vas a ponerle nombre a tu poni? —cuestionó mientras que lo observaba.

El rubio se quedó callado por largo rato al mismo tiempo que contemplaba el premio que le había conseguido el ucraniano. Infló las mejillas ya que no se le venía nada a la mente hasta que le vino una brillante idea o al menos, lo que él consideraba como una gran idea. Sonrió, ya que se había decidido por el nombre.

—¡Como qué ya sé! —exclamó realmente feliz —Tipo que se llamará Dima, ya que tú lo ganaste para mí —explicó, pero luego se percató de que quizás molestaría u ofendería de sobremanera al ucraniano, y aunque generalmente se portaba de acuerdo a sus caprichos, por esta vez decidió hacerlos de lado:—Bueno, como que depende de lo que tú pienses —añadió con las mejillas sonrojadas, intentando ocultar el rostro detrás del poni.

Aunque le resultó un poquito extraño, la intención le resultó sumamente dulce por lo que no podía rechazar lo que el polaco propuso. Le sacudió muy suavemente el cabello rubio y sonrió.

—No veo que haya algún problema con eso —contestó, esperando que de ésa manera Feliks decidiera salir de su "escondite". A pesar de lo nervioso que el juego le había puesto, ya que le había costado un poco embocar en la cesta, sintió que había valido completamente la pena:—¿Qué dices si Dima, tú y yo vamos por un poco de algodón dulce mientras que recorremos lo que queda del parque de diversiones? —le propuso.

El polaco asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y siguió al eslavo. Aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía en ese momento. Por un lado, había pensado que era una absurda idea el salir con el hermano de Nickolai y que solamente le estaba haciendo un favor a Toris. Claro que se había entusiasmado, pero no había tenido expectativas muy altas. Después de todo, era pariente del bielorruso y supuso que tendrían personalidades algo parecidas.

Sin embargo, la experiencia había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. No tenía que esforzarse, ni sentía que debía tener miedo del ucraniano, por lo que podía ser él mismo. Además, le daba la impresión de que el otro estaba cómodo con él, sin tratarle de raro o algo por el estilo, como acostumbraban sus compañeros. Ciertamente, la cita estaba saliendo demasiado bien.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente no lo volvería a ver después de todo. No era tan allegado a Nickolai para tener una excusa de ir a su casa y dudaba que esto se repitiera. No iba a preguntarle si quería volver a salir con él, porque le daba demasiada vergüenza y tampoco quería asumir que el ucraniano lo estaba pasando igual de bien. ¿Y si sólo estaba fingiendo? No, no, no. Sacudió la cabeza ya que no quería creer tal cosa. Sin embargo, era cierto que poco lo conocía así que tendría que ir con mucho cuidado.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que no iba a ilusionarse con nadie, después del desastre con Toris. Había estado enamorado de éste por un largo tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta de que éste tenía preferencia hacia al bielorruso, le había dolido profundamente, aunque se había negado a renunciar a ser su amigo. Quería evitar otra situación como ésa, así que después de terminada la cita, no pensaría más en el ucraniano. Aunque con el poni rosado que estaba cargando en ese momento, sería bastante difícil no recordarlo.

—¿Feliks? —le preguntó Dmitri cuando llegaron a la estación donde se vendía el algodón dulces. A éste le parecía que el polaco se había distanciado un poco de él, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra cosa, lejos de la cita. El ucraniano no podía evitar pensar en que quizás estaba siendo bastante aburrido y por eso era que no estaba prestando mucha atención —¿Feliks? —Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Eh, eh? —respondió éste, como si estuviera despertando de una ensoñación —¿Cómo qué pasa? —preguntó mirando por todas partes.

—¿Quieres el algodón dulce? Aunque si quieres otra cosa… —Rápidamente fue interrumpido por el polaco.

—¡Como que sí! —Levantó el pulgar y se puso a mirar la selección que había en el puesto —¡El rosado! —exclamó un par de veces más, como si fuera un niño pequeño encaprichado, aunque no había necesidad de ello ya que el ucraniano después de todo le había dicho que se lo compraría.

Ambos comieron en silencio el dichoso dulce del parque y se sentaron sobre un banco un tanto apartado. El silencio se apoderó de ambos repentinamente, como si los hubiera estado acechando y hubiera elegido atacar en el momento que esos dos se descuidaran. Simplemente ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir una palabra. Dmitri suspiró mientras que miraba el cielo. Estaba comenzando a atardecer, no se habían dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo hasta ese instante.

Después de un rato, el polaco decidió hablar ya que le irritaba un poco no poder hacerlo.

—¿Tipo qué lo has pasado bien? —le preguntó curioso. Ya no le importaba cuál fuera la respuesta con tal de que dijera algo.

—Bastante bien, Feliks —respondió con completa sinceridad. Seguía pensando que al rubio le pasaba algo pero no se animaba a preguntárselo ya que no estaba seguro. Tal vez simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas y nada más. Lo cierto era que se había esforzado para que se divirtiera a su lado y esperaba que pudiera haberlo cumplido:—¿Y tú? —Aunque le ponía nervioso su contestación, supuso que realmente había hecho todo lo que había estado a su alcance.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar, una pareja se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban. Si bien, se habían perdido rápidamente de vista en cuanto se encontraron, estaban regresando junto a ellos para que no pensaran que se habían fugado a otro lado. Rápidamente, Nickolai se separó de la mano de Toris, ya que le daba demasiada pena que su hermano le viera así. Lo conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de que le haría un montón de preguntas sumamente incómodas.

Después de los saludos correspondientes, Feliks se puso de pie. Por supuesto, no se olvidó del poni rosado y lo puso entre sus brazos. Toris lucía gratamente sorprendido, ya que parecía ser que había resultado bien su idea.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa —comentó el lituano, quien estaba completamente exhausto. Habían recorrido prácticamente todo el parque y subido a todos los juegos posibles, por lo que realmente sólo deseaba ver la cama y dormir hasta el día de mañana.

—Tipo que sí —comentó el polaco, aunque no muy entusiasmado. Estaba a punto de pedirle el número de móvil a Dmitri, pero supuso que el otro lo haría si estuviese interesado en él, como lo hacían en las películas románticas. Como hasta el momento no lo había hecho, pensó que no tenía sentido hacerlo él:—Como que gracias por el peluche —Levantó el poni y luego le dio la espalda a los dos hermanos, mirando de reojo al mayor.

—No es nada —Éste también andaba inseguro sobre lo siguiente que debía hacer. ¿Acaso tendría que darle un beso en la mejilla o pedirle su número?¿O acaso un abrazo? Como pensó que seguramente era muy mayor para él , no dijo nada al respecto, más que nada por temer a ser rechazado en ese momento:—Ha sido un gran día, muchas gracias —dijo intentando quedar bien con el rubio.

Feliks se quedó un rato esperando que Dmitri dijera algo más, para ver si estaba equivocado y demostraba un poco de interés para volver a salir juntos, pero como ése no fue el caso, caminó tan rápido como pudo hacia la salida, totalmente avergonzado y muy apenado. Tanta fue su prisa que el lituano se vio obligado a seguirle, pese a que no tenía muchas energías sobrantes.

—¡Espérame! —le pidió sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, Nickolai le dio una palmada en la nuca a su hermano mayor, ya que incluso él se enojó un poco por la forma en que se había comportado.

—¿A qué se debe eso, Kolya? —le preguntó quejándose un poco de ello. No se había percatado de lo que había hecho aún, ni siquiera con el golpe que le había propinado el bielorruso.

—Eres un idiota —Fue su única contestación.

* * *

No recuerdo si avisé, pero este es un long fic. Por eso es que no avanzo demasiado entre capítulos~

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Solución

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Toris se vio obligado a salir corriendo detrás del polaco, varias cuadras, antes de que éste último se decidiera a detenerse. No entendía qué había pasado o por qué reaccionaba de ésa manera. ¿Acaso no la había pasado bien junto al hermano de Nickolai? No conseguía encontrar algún motivo para que Feliks estuviera de tan mal humor. Además, podía ver ese enorme peluche rosado que supuso que había sido Dmitri quien lo había ganado.

—¡Espérame, Feliks! —le pidió. En cuanto el rubio desaceleró el paso, el lituano le agarró del brazo e hizo que se detuviera ahí mismo. Podía ver la decepción del otro, así que esperaba que le contara qué había sucedido:—Dime qué ha pasado —De verdad, no toleraba que el otro estuviera de humor de perros.

—Como qué nada —No quería hablar de eso, ya que se sentía bastante ridículo. Agarró con más fuerza el pony entre sus brazos, con las mejillas claramente infladas. No engañaba a nadie, mucho menos a quien fuera su mejor amigo.

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro, para luego mirar directamente a esos ojos verdes que poseía su amigo. Definitivamente no iba a quedarse con esa respuesta tan pobre de su parte.

—Si no te pasara nada, no tendrías esa cara de pocos amigos —comentó para hacerle saber que no iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que le dijera de una vez por todas lo que pasaba por su mente. Para ser sincero, no había esperado que así terminaran las cosas. Es más, había creído que le había hecho un favor al rubio y que se divertiría, pero parecía que se había equivocado bastante.

Feliks no quería hablar del asunto para nada. Solamente quería irse al apartamento, cerrar la puerta de su habitación, recostarse sobre su cama y pensar en lo que había hecho mal. Se suponía que Dmitri le iba a pedir por su número, si es que lo hubiera pasado bien a su lado, ¿No? Al menos, eso pasaba en las películas románticas. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Porque solamente se había comportado así por compromiso y nada más.

—Tipo que solamente deseo ir a casa, Toris —Se limitó a contestar. Esperaba que con eso, el mencionado lo comprendiera. Apenas soportaba mirarle a aquel, por lo que deseaba esconder su rostro tanto como pudiera detrás del peluche.

El lituano terminó resignándose, ya que no quería presionar más al rubio, por lo que le agarró del brazo y comenzó a caminar. Se preguntaba sobre lo que había pasado o la razón por la que su mejor amigo estaba con esa cara. Le daba la impresión de que había cometido un gran error al planear esa doble cita. Tal vez debió haber estudiado un poco mejor la situación antes de hacerle esa proposición.

En cuanto entraron al apartamento, Feliks hizo exactamente lo que tenía planeado. Sin embargo, antes de entrar a su habitación, se dio la vuelta para mirar al lituano. Quizás se había ilusionado demasiado con esa cita, ya que había sido la primera que había tenido y era su culpa, después de todo.

—Como que gracias de todos modos, Toris —comentó con una sonrisa triste y se metió a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acostó, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Comenzó a preguntarse si había sido demasiado aburrido para el muchacho. O tal vez, no era de su tipo y simplemente había sido respetuoso con él. O quizás se había decepcionado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, pero no pudo escaparse de él. Muchísimas ideas giraban en torno a su mente y no estaba seguro de cuál de todas era la correcta. Quizás era un pesado y por eso no le había pedido su número.

Sin embargo, eso estaba lejos de la verdad.

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos hermanos estaban caminando hacia su respectiva casa. Dmitri continuaba muy confundido por lo que había pasado, mientras que Nickolai caminaba a pasos agigantados. El mayor realmente no conseguía comprender la razón del golpe que le había propinado el menor. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho todo bien.

—¿Por qué no me lo explicas de una vez? —indagó el ucraniano. Quería saber qué había hecho mal, para enmendar su error. No entendía por qué su hermano menor estaba tan enojado con él.

—Tú te caíste al nacer, ¿no es así? —comentó un tanto fastidiado. A veces su hermano mayor podía hacer preguntas que rozaban lo ridículo y ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

—¿Eh? ¡Dímelo por favor, Kolya! —exclamó, sin percatarse de lo que el bielorruso dijo. No le gustaba que jugara de ésa manera con él. Quería saberlo de una vez por todas.

El menor se dio la vuelta, se detuvo y le miró con muchísimo fastidio. Aunque prefería que se percatara de ello por su propia cuenta, estaba seguro de que no iba a dejarle en paz hasta que se lo dijera. Así que, haciendo una excepción por esta vez, decidió comentárselo. Además, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se le iba a acabar la paciencia e iba a explotar.

Dmitri también se detuvo, curioso por lo que iba a decir el muchacho. Hasta él se daba cuenta de que estaba enojado, por lo que esperaba que se calmara un poco. Si había algo que no le gustaba, era cuando Nickolai se enfadaba y lamentablemente, esto sucedía con demasiada frecuencia.

—Tú te vuelves más idiota con cada día que pasa —comentó de manera desagradable —Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho, era darle un abrazo. O pedirle su número. ¿Acaso te tengo que enseñar cosas tan básicas? —le reclamó y no esperó una respuesta por parte del ucraniano. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino, ya que quería regresar a su casa.

El ucraniano estaba intentando procesar lo que el otro le había dicho y recriminado. Para ser sincero, comenzaba a sentirse como un verdadero idiota. Es decir, lo había pensado pero había pensado que quedaría muy ridículo si el otro no le correspondía. No podía creer su grandísima estupidez y ahora estaba más que seguro de que el rubio lo detestaba, con mucha razón.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a arreglar la situación en la que se había metido, pero de algún modo u otro, iba a hacerlo. Por supuesto, en ese momento, se sentía realmente mal por el polaco. Por nada del mundo, quería que creyera que no la había pasado bien a su lado. De hecho, había conseguido sacarle unas cuantas risas. Hacía tiempo que no salía con alguien y se relajaba tanto con alguien como lo había hecho con el rubio.

Ahora solamente debía ver si el polaco aún querría saber de él, o por lo contrario, había decidido olvidarse por completo de la cita. No le culparía si llegase a suceder esto último, pero anhelaba, realmente anhelaba que no fuera así.

Cuando finalmente salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que su hermano menor se había adelantado tanto que ya lo había perdido de vista, por lo que se tuvo que apresurar para poder alcanzarle.

—¡Kolya, espera! —exclamó mientras que salía disparado para poder caminar al lado de éste.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche, Toris intentó una vez más hablar con el rubio. Le preocupaba que se encerrara tanto en sí mismo y que ni siquiera tuviera ganas de conversar con él. No estaba seguro de qué medidas tendría que valerse, si es que Feliks volvía a rehusarse a tratar el tema. Tenía las leves esperanzas de que al menos le daría alguna pista sobre su mal humor. Sin embargo, no sabía a qué se enfrentaba en ése momento.

El lituano golpeó varias veces la puerta del polaco, sin tener mucho éxito. Cada vez más le parecía que había cometido un error con la cita, quizás debió haber buscado una mejor solución. Apoyó la frente contra lo que le separaba de Feliks y decidió hablarle desde allí, con la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera oírlo.

—Feliks, lo siento mucho. No sabía que sería tan mala cita… —Pero éste tuvo que quedarse con las palabras en la boca, ya que de inmediato el rubio apareció frente a él, con el entrecejo fruncido y un puchero.

—No fue una mala cita, tipo que no tienes nada de razón —le aclaró.

—¿Eh? —Toris lucía sumamente confundido en ése momento:—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? —Definitivamente, nunca llegaría a entender del todo a su mejor amigo, por muchos años que transcurrieran.

Feliks determinó que era mejor contarle todo lo que había pasado entre él y el ucraniano. Se dio la vuelta y permitió que el castaño entrara a su habitación. Se acomodó sobre su cama, sentado al mejor estilo indio, con el pony entre sus brazos y esperó a que Toris hiciera lo mismo. No había manera de explicar lo que sentía en ese preciso instante, por lo que decidió empezar desde el principio. Quizás terminó exagerando algunos detalles, pero la idea central se mantuvo firme.

El lituano escuchó todo con mucha atención. Parecía que Feliks realmente lo había pasado bastante bien al lado del hermano de Nickolai, razón por la cual no conseguía comprender el por qué del mal humor de su amigo.

—Como que eso fue todo —respondió el polaco, claramente decepcionado por el final.

El castaño trató de pensar bien las palabras correctas. No quería desilusionar a su amigo, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas, una situación bastante compleja para ser sincero. Sin embargo, como era él quién le había metido en ese "lío", buscaría la manera de solucionarlo. Después de todo, no soportaba ver a su amigo en ese estado.

—Tal vez pueda preguntárselo a Nickolai. Le mandaré un mensaje, a ver qué responde —le propuso. Quizás no era demasiado, pero estaba seguro de que el polaco querría saber por qué el ucraniano había actuado de ésa manera tan extraña. Bueno, supuso que así sería.

Sin embargo, el rubio negó con la cabeza, para luego esconder el rostro detrás del peluche. Temía saber la verdad detrás de todo eso, por lo que hasta prefería quedarse con la duda. No quería descubrir lo que Dmitri pensaba de él. En realidad, lo que él creía que el ucraniano pensaba sobre él.

—Feliks, estoy intentando ayudarte —El lituano le agarró de la mano para consolarle e intentar llegar a él. Detestaba cuando se ponía así de caprichoso, por lo que esperaba, rogaba que entendiera su oferta y la aceptara de una vez por todas. No quería que estuviera así por nada del mundo.

—¡Como que no quiero! —exclamó y enterró la cara sobre la almohada, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Estaba sumamente encaprichado, ya que realmente no quería escuchar la razón por la cual el ucraniano no le había pedido una segunda cita. ¿Acaso es que era tan detestable?

Toris se limitó a suspirar. Decidió que no insistiría más, ya que evidentemente no iba a conseguir nada con él. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, como mejor podía desde esa posición. Esperaba que conforme pasaran los días, Feliks regresara a la normalidad, ya que nunca lo había visto tan decepcionado como en ese momento. Se sentía completamente responsable por ello.

Al día siguiente, Dmitri tuvo una excelente idea para solucionar el embrollo en el que se había metido. Después de preparar el desayuno y limpiar parte de la casa, se acercó a su hermano. Esperaba que le ayudara. Nickolai estaba tirado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar mientras que mandaba textos. No se percató de la presencia del mayor, hasta que éste asomó su cara y empujó suavemente el móvil del bielorruso.

—¿Qué quieres? No voy a ayudarte con las tareas de la casa, si eso crees, Dima —comentó de entrada.

—No, no es eso, Kolya. Quería saber si podrías darme el número de Feliks —le pidió con cierto nerviosismo. Quizás si conseguía hablar con el polaco, podría arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas. No quería que estuviera de mal humor por culpa de su tontería. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, era pedirle disculpas.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo con un tono de fastidio.

El ucraniano abrió de par en par sus ojos, un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta del otro. Pensó que después de lo de ayer, tal vez le daría una mano. Claramente, se había equivocado completamente.

—¿Por qué no, Kolya? —Al menos, esperaba que tuviese una buena razón para ser así con él. No le estaba pidiendo demasiado, ni siquiera le estaba pidiendo que se levantara del sofá o que hablara por él. Solamente quería el número del rubio y ya está.

—Porque estoy harto de la situación —respondió. Para ser sincero, no quería saber de ello. La única razón por la que había aceptado esa doble cita, era porque Toris se lo había pedido y nada más: —Es tu problema, deberías solucionarlo tú —añadió. Sin percatarse de ello, Nickolai le acababa de dar una mejor idea a su hermano.

El mayor estaba bastante decepcionado con la poca ayuda que recibía de su hermano menor. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estaba desalentado. De hecho, esas palabras le habrían de servir de mucha utilidad.

—Muchas gracias, Kolya —Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Dmitri. Estaba entusiasmado por la excelente idea que se le había venido a la cabeza. Algo nervioso por cómo podría resultar, pero igualmente estaba muy emocionado. Solamente esperaba que funcionara.

Para cuando el lunes llegó, el rubio seguía alicaído. Había estado luchando para borrar lo bien que había pasado el sábado, pero no hubo caso. Solamente podía recordar lo divertido que había sido subirse a los juegos, conversar en el restaurante en la comida rápida o el que haya ganado ese peluche tan hermoso, el cual apenas dejaba solo.

Se le hizo insoportable ese día. Sabía que no debía ponerse así por una estúpida cita, pero de todas maneras, estaba de mal humor. Quizás solamente necesitaba unos cuantos días para volver a ser él mismo.

En cuanto salieron de clases, Feliks salió apresurado de la secundaria. Dejó a Toris y Nickolai a que se despidieran. Sin embargo, debido a la prisa que tenía, terminó chocando contra el pecho de alguien mucho más alto que él.

—Como qué deberías ver por dónde vas —Se quejó. Creyó que era alguien más de la calle, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada se percató de su error:—Tú… —Se quedó completamente sin palabras.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
